The Lookout
Hello, I am OneDragonball, and I Welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! This Wiki is For Making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fiction and Role-Play in it's Style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: We are just that Awesome'' '' Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the '''Rules of the Wiki before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'OneDragonball' (Founder - Active) *'Kuzey457' (Bureaucrat - Active) *'Goten66' (Bureaucrat - Active) *'PhantomSilverShenron' (Administrator - Active) *'Kamiko9642' (Chat Mod - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Chat Mod - Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *July 4th 2012: 450 Pages! Good Job! *July 11th 2012: 500 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! Half way to 1000 pages! *July 14th 2012: Kuzey457 is the first user to reach 2000 Edits!! Congrats! ' ''SS, Is the Page of the Week, Good Job! This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - OneDragonball * The Supreme Adventure! - Kuzey457 * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made This is where the assigned admin of this job picks a fan-made character from the wiki that is a hot spot or is just cool to the admin. Our Character of the Week will be Kuzon, Good Job!. Zion has announced he is looking for someone to help write a fanon with. This is the Months Contest! ''' After you write the Story (Over 200 Words) You can alert an Admin and we will vote. '''Write a Short Story/Fanon about Frieza and Cooler training with their father King Cold. The User if the Week is Zion! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' Train and fuse up with your partner at the Fusion Tournament! All Entries must fight the in order with their fused opponent. *? vs. ? *? vs. ? *? vs. ? *? vs. ? You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. Do you like this wiki? If you like it (which you should) then go visit our sister wiki and is also an All Roleplay wiki, the Goat_City_Wiki. A great wiki! This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Please Vote: What Dragonball Hair style do you like the most? Gokus' (Messy) Vegetas' (Spiky) Teen Gohans' (Messy and spiky) Adult Gohans' (Kinda spiky) Mr. Satans' (Afro style) Trunks'and Future Trunks' (Long and slik) Krillins' (Blad) Other Blogs plain date __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki